Alliance of Shadows
"So you want to know about the Alliance of Shadows? The first rule is that you don't talk about the Alliance of Shadows, the second rule is classified..." - Anonymous What is Known of the Alliance of Shadows This information was gathered from multiple sources. Some was released by the AoS spokesman Charlton Eastwood leader of the Nation of Worth. Eastwood has not been proven to be a member of the Alliance, a sympathetic ally, or an oppressed victim forced to do their bidding. Attempts by other nations to infiltrate the AoS have been met with failure. All attempts at espionage have been met with failure save for one instance. The only information that was gathered was that there IS an Alliance of Shadows and the member nations are distributed throughout many other alliances. There have been several accusations among the other alliances as to who may be covert members but whether those were provoked by members to cause chaos or just paranoia has yet to be seen. This information all became public in late Q1 2006 Press Releases from the Alliance of Shadows "Official Statement on the Alliance of Shadows" "There is no Alliance of Shadows, it is all a ruse. I suggest you not concern yourselves. Obviously someone though it would be funny to release this information to the public. Some conspiracy theorist or practical joker I imagine. Needless to say, I am not the spokesman of any such group nor have I ever heard of them. Would a real covert alliance have such a silly name? I ask you! Now lets put this all behind us and move forward please." http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=7494 -AoS spokesman Charlton Eastwood leader of the Nation of Worth May 24, 2006 "We believe our nation was choosen at random by some joker to be the representitive of a non-existant alliance. Or maybe it is a real alliance, we don't really know. One of our representitives found that we had been listed as such in what we believe you call a "wiki." We just wanted to reaffirm that Worth is a peacful nation with no formal ties to any alliance or team." http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=7494 -AoS spokesman Charlton Eastwood leader of the Nation of Worth May 25, 2006 History of the Alliance of Shadows UNKNOWN Positions of the Alliance of Shadows Nothing is known about the positions or organization of the AoS Voting Rights UNKNOWN War & Nuclear Weapons UNKNOWN Security & Foreign Aid UNKNOWN Application & Membership UNKNOWN Elections & Officials UNKNOWN Divisions of the Alliance of Shadows HoS and Ministries UNKNOWN Dept of Defense UNKNOWN Dept of Foreign Affairs UNKNOWN Bounty List Edited for public release Spontaneous Attackers as of 08/01/2006 ------------------------------------------------------------------ 2932.393 Chronictopia (GATO) 2428.740 Scythia (Brown)(GATO) 1816.101 Lozalyon (Black)(LOSS) 1651.074 Flashpland (NAAC) 1332.809 Zohand (GATO) 1016.599 Shienar (Green) 1004.454 Killdonian (Blue) .855.586 Dota World (Orange)(LOSS?) .769.349 Drakensberg (Blue)(TEDO) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Reactive Attackers as of 08/01/2006 ------------------------------------------------------------------ 2519.395 Abzahlung (GATO) 1643.473 Carthage Empire (GATO) .999.826 Blue Star Empire (GATO) .333.137 Magna (Red) ------------------------------------------------------------------ Rules for Bounty Awards: Bounties are awarded for reducing the strength of the nations posted. For every point of nation strength removed from a nation on the Spontaneous Attacker list during the course of a war, $3 is awarded. For every point of nation strength damage caused to a nation on the Reactive Attacker list, $1 is awarded. Damage is measured from the day before the war is declared to the day after war expires or peace is declared. All monetary awards are doubled for actual members of the Alliance of Shadows. No additional compensation is offered for damages bounty hunters experience during the course of war. It is suggested that you obtain compensation for war damages from the target of the bounty (if you are able). If multiple nations declare war on the same target, the bounty will be split amongst them. To collect, send a message to our public blind drop, er, Spokesman, Charlton Eastwood. If you feel you have been erroneously listed, please contact our bli-, er, Spokesman. The odds of an error of that sort by the Intelligence Department are very very slim, but we're willing to listen before telling you that you attacked another country without provocation (Spontaneous Attackers). Or that you joined a war to support a Spontaneous Attacker in a fit of craven cowardice or lack of moral fiber (Reactive Attacker). If you feel that a nation which we do not list for bounty should be added, and you are a member or *trusted* trade partner of a member of the Alliance of Shadows, you already know who to contact. Results of previous bounties: Since the Bounty Board began, one country on the list has resigned from the game. A second country ran afoul of another alliance and has not logged in for several days after being reduced more than 900 points in nation strength. A third country has completed partial, but not complete, war reparations and remains on the list. A fourth country has been notified that they have just been placed on the bounty list. No response has yet occurred, but fighting appears to have paused in the war that country has recently initiated. Dept of Domestic Affairs UNKNOWN High Court UNKNOWN Order of Succession UNKNOWN Current Official Cabinet Charlton Eastwood of Worth - Spokesman See also Classified Category:Alliances